


Red

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi go shopping. (08/29/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Ensign Hoshi Sato held the bright red scarf up to her neck, trying to see how it would look. After a minute she sighed and set it down again, shaking her head apologetically at the Vicali marketplace vendor. "I'd have nowhere to wear it."

"Everyone needs a little flash of color sometimes, Hoshi," Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker said as he walked up to the small shop. "And you'd look gorgeous in it. Red's your color." Hoshi smiled. "And where would I wear it, Commander? Somehow I doubt T'Pol would appreciate the 'little flash of color' on the bridge."

"We do make planetfall every so often. And when we get back to earth there's bound to be parties you'll want to look beautiful for," Trip said, grinning. "Not that you need some scarf for that."

Hoshi blushed slightly and looked down at the scarf that her fingers still rested on. "I don't know..."

"Tell ya' what, I'll make you an excuse to buy it. Next week we'll skip the movie, have a dance in the cargo bay instead," Trip offered. "Come in your finest." Hoshi laughed slightly and bit her lip for a minute. Then she handed the scarf to the vendor.

"Can you charge it to the Enterprise account and have it sent with our supplies?" she asked the vendor.

The smiling woman nodded. "Of course," she said, her voice thick with her native accent. She slipped the red and gold scarf into a small bag and called a child over to take it to the Landing pad where Shuttle Pod One waited to be loaded with supplies, purchases, and passengers.

"Thank you," Hoshi said, nodding as she left the vendor.

"It's amazing how quick the Vicali learned our language," Trip said, turning to look back at the vendor. "And weird."

"They're friendly," Hoshi replied.

Trip shook his head. "Well, I'm goin' to stay wary. I'm not goin' to let msyelf end up in a basment in my underwear again."

Hoshi laughed. "Serves you right for going off with some strange women."

"First, they weren't women..." Trip began, then stopped as he heard Hoshi trying to stiffle a laugh. He waited a minute. "Are you done?"

Hoshi nodded, still smiling.

"All right, second, you went off with some strange guy on that same vacation."

"Well my favorite guy was busy with strange women who weren't women," Hoshi teased, smiling.

"I didn't think you liked Malcolm that much," Trip replied, pretending he didn't get what she was hinting at.

Hoshi laughed again. "You, Commander Tucker, are..."

"Charming? Uncredibly handsome? Irresitable?"

Hoshi snorted. "I'm think more along the lines of...Egotistical? Obnoxious? Impossible?"

Trip chuckled. "Well, ya' got me pegged."

Hoshi smiled and slipped her arm through Trip's as they continued walking. "I don't know how I put up with ya'," she said, mimicing his accent.

"Ya' know, my mama would love ya'. It's the very rare person who can match me step for step in verbal battle. And mam loves it when people do."

"Now that is a woman I'd lvoe to meet. Afterall, she managed to survive raising you."

Trip laughed and placed his hand over Hoshi's. "Next time we're on Earth, we'll have to find a way for you two to meet."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just make sure to wear the scarf. Red really is your color."


End file.
